I Didn’t Expect This
by Je Sono Aka
Summary: The Crusaders are in India, and they have just defeated the Emperess and all the Stand Users that came with her. But there was an unforseen consequence for Joseph. The affect of the Empress’s growth on him combined with his rusty Hamon use has actually caused Joseph to physically deage! How will this affect their journey, and will it change what happens next?
1. Chapter 1: Black

**Yes, I'm going on an anime spree.**

"Thanks a lot" Jotaro had grumbled, holding the room keys that the receptionist had given him. It has been half a day since defeating the Empress and the two other Stands and their users. Half a day since Joseph rid himself of that thing on his arm. And no one had saw it! So they were still skeptical about that part, but at least they believed him when he said that he hadn't killed any doctor!

Jotaro tosses a set of keys to Polnaroff. "You and Avdol will share a room. Kakyoin and myself will share a room. And," he tosses the last pair at a startled Joseph, "you'll have the third room to yourself."Joseph gapes, putting a hand over his heart, pouting.

"Me? Alone? You'd leave your poor old man who is growing older and older, who needs company and family and love and care, all alone?" Polnaroff laughs at this, and Jotaro just coldly looks at his grandfather.

"So you admit at last that you're going senile, you moron?" Jotaro's muscles twitch slightly, his version of a smile, and he turns his back on the elder. "All right. I'm going to bed. It's late." He pulls his hat further over his face and stuffs his hands in his pocket, walking down the hall. At least they got rooms on the first floor this time. So if they need to make am escape, they don't meed to fall out a window.

Joseph retires to his room. The other's rooms were right next to each other, while Joseph was separated from them by an empty room which was having it's plumbing repaired. Absolutely wonderful.

"Eh- who cares!" Joseph exclaims, throwing his hat onto the desk. "I can have some peace and quiet!" He throws his bag onto the bed and hisses, grabbing at his arm. A sudden flare of pain had gone through it. "What?" He hisses. He twists his arm, and looks at the spot of pain, the spot where the Empress had started to grow on his arm. "Hmm...that wasn't there before" he mutters, gloved hand tracing a bruise-like circle on his arm. "Eh. It'll be gone by mornin'." He also ignores the slight pain he has in the area between his prosthetic arm and the stump it attaches to, something he hasn't felt since he accidentally got water on it in the middle of winter and it frosted over when Holly in college. He shudders. That had been a painful day. But at least Suzie Q took good care of him!

He takes a shower and wears a white shirt and dark brown pants, leaving the suspenders aside to put on in the morning. He took a shower because he wanted to maximize his sleep and not take a shower tomorrow! Also, his arm had kind of smelled like tar. . .

He lies down, turning on the fan and turning off the light, snuggling into the pillow and wrapping the thin blanket around his muscular body, inhaling the warm scent of India. He closes his eyes, not seeing the strings of gold that reach out from the dark bruise-like spot he had been examining earlier, creeping up his neck and down his torso and arms. If someone had looked at his star-shaped birthmark on his neck, they would of seen it lit up with veins of gold. And Joseph would not be ready for what would happen that full moon night.


	2. Chapter 2: Red

**Hey! Chapter sizes are weird because I'm trying to separate out the meaningful events into different chapters this time instead of squeezing them into one.**

"ARGH!" Joseph Joestar wakes up with a start, pain flaring through his body, starting from his arm. He curls tightly in, clutching his prosthetic arm against his stomach, panting. Something was wrong. Something was so so so so definitely wrong. "I-I'm too old for this." He groans, pressing his head harder against the pillow, anything to distract his from the pain and the heat. But the hotel was cool and the fan was on! He kicks his blanket off, panting like a dog. It's still so hot! Is he sick? Did something happen to his prosthetic? Is it messing with his nerves? He bites down hard on his tongue, tasting blood. He rolls over to his other side, grating his teeth together. There is sunlight dimly streaming into the room. It must be dusk, then. He looks down at his prosthetic, and see's that blood is seeping out. He clams his other hand around it, but more pain just joins in. Is this Torture Poor Old Joseph Joestar week?

And then it increases. A hundredfold.

He squeezes his eyes shut, a scream building in his throat, but he never allows it to come out. He hears the snapping of stuff and the creaking of metal. There's immense pain in his arm, and his body is now covered with sweet and his arm with blood. The pain increases and increases. Joseph's hair tickles his temples and his feet rub against each other to try to distract him. But with the pain in his arm also emerges some sort of...tingling. Something that feels different. New. And with age, breathing has actually become harsher than it was before, but now he feels it becoming easier, his lungs moving easier and the air moving more smoothly through his windpipe.

He falls unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3: Green

His eyes snap open, bright green eyes filled with a spark that had been gone for years. He's covered with blood and dried sweat, hair sticking out in a messier, crazier version of its usual style. He sits up, eyes flashing and body emanating a faint glow as what one would mistake as golden electricity flicker over his skin. He breaths heavily, pupils dilated in pain and confusion as he pulls at his hair, sotting up in his bed and tugging at the strands. In the bed that's covered with blood. He trembles as his scratches harshly at his head, once normal sized clothing now turned looser lapping against his skin with each movement.

He stumbles out of bed, crashing into a wall. He starts to slip, but something purple punches into the wall and keeps his slumped body standing. The man is so confused. He doesn't know left to right, he's so very disoriented and confused. He can't understand his thoughts, he can't decipher anything around him. Everything is too bright and too loud. There's too much to smell and the blood in his mouth tastes too strong, and the ground beneath his feet hurts so much and everything he touches is coarse and hurting and his entire body and mind just feels pain and pain and painpainpainpainpain!

There's a knock on the door, and the purple things disappear as he clutches his head, stumbling towards the door, body hitting against the walls.

"Mr. Joestar? We're having breakfast. Jotaro told me to come get you." Says a deep voice, but all he hears is a gibberish and a too loud, threatening voice. "I hear banging. Are you okay?" His breathing deepens, and he squeezes his eyes shut, covering his ears with his hands and biting down on his tongue, hard. On accident, his body slams into the bedside table, knocking down a lamp. "I'm coming in!" There's a loud BANG! and the door is opened. If someone looked, they would see the metal of the lock sliding down the door. He covers his ears, stumbling backwards until the back of his knees hits the side of the bloodied bed, but he still holds his ground, hissing when light glints into his eyes off of a arm-shaped hunk of metal he can't really make out because he can't even think and the poor man's brain is temporarily scrambled and he's only just holding onto his primal instincts.

"Who are you?" The man demands, and he looks up, dilated green eyes meeting glaring brown ones that belong to a dark skinned man in robes, hands in fists. The man's brown eyes widen, staring at the bloodied bed and man, the metal arm, and the disorder of the room. He doesn't have any time to speak before the man runs forward, his brain sending signals of 'enemy, hurt, threat, pain, safety, run' and he shoves aside the dark skinned man, running out.

——————————————————

Avdol stares into Joseph Joestar's room. He's in...shock. The room is chaotic, with a broken lamp and the table it rested on knocked down. There are cracks in the formerly smooth wall, and most frightening is the blood in the floor, some of the wall, and mostly on the bed. And then there's the bloodied metal prosthetic lower-arm that could only belong to one man. And he wasn't there. Instead there was a young man in the room.

He was brown hair who's locks are sticking out from the front messily. His skin is clammy and pale, green eyes dulled and breathing labored. His fingers bend in a claw-like manner, stance wide and his body hunched over slightly from his position infront of the bed, dressed in brown pants, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and leather suspenders. And his mouth and chin had blood in them, scratches on the skin of his arms, some dry and some scabbed over. There's also blood on his fingers and his nails, staining his white shirt, a lot of his lower left arm covered with blood.

The two just stare at each other, and the first thing Avdol notices is the state of the room. The second thing is the animalistic, unnatural, pained look it in the poor guy's eyes- he's just older than a kid. And the third thing he notices too late is that 'Where the heck is Joseph? Oh no- this guy did something!' But by then the young man has shoved passed him and into the hallway, running past Avdol. Avdol calls out.

"Polnaroff! Run after him, he did something to Mister Joestar!" And Polnaroff who had been waiting outside also soots the young man too late, and now the two are running after the surprisingly fast young man who's still pushing into things as if he doesn't know what he was doing, conveniently in the direction of the breakfast area that was conveniently unoccupied, except for Jotaro and Kakyoin.


	4. Chapter 4: Gold

**Merci beaucoup '_valfayette' _for leaving that comment! I took your advise. I love reading comments- they make my day. Now, a slightly longer chapter than usual in this story so far.**

Jotaro and Kakyoin were sitting in the medium-sized room, waiting the ten minutes for the breakfast buffet in the adjacent room to open, as well as for Polnaroff, Joseph, and Avdol to come. Kakyoin had stopped Jotaro from barging in ten minutes early because one: They need to wait for everyone, just in case there is an attack. And two: Polnaroff and Mr. Joestar would be insufferable if they started without them. Jotaro just mumbled something about "delicate babies" before crossing his arms across his chest and sitting down at a table, Kakyoin joining him. The two just sit content in the silence, Kakyoin with a soft smile on his face and Jotaro with his usual neutral expression.

And then its broken.

Jotaro actually looks mildly surprised as a young man barges into the room, running halfway in before stopping, breathing heavily. That's not what surprises Jotaro, but the amount of blood he see's on him. Suddenly, Kakyoin stands up, eyes narrowing. Behind the intruder, Polnaroff and Avdol come in, skittering to a stop below the doorway, both of them summoning their stands.

"He's a Stand User!" Kakyoin cries out, pointing at the brown haired man before standing up, Green Hierophant. Avdol stares at the young man, who is shifting on his feet, body stiff, hands tightly clenched into fists. Polnaroff steps past Avdol, Silver Chariot readying his sword. The young man's eyes flicker, not looking at any of them, but quickly looking at their Stands, he can see them.

"There's something familiar about him. . ." Avdol mutters.

"Who is he?" Jotaro asks dully, getting up. He lazy rolls his shoulders before Star Platinum appears, floating next to Jotaro, looking ready to fight.

"I found him in mister Joestar's room says Avdol, anger flooding his veins as he remembers what he saw. "This man has blood all over him, and your grandfathers room was in chaos, his bed covered with blood, and his bloodstained metal arm laying on the bed!" Jotaro's eyes widen, and his mouth slightly opens.

"JiJi. . ." He manages, his voice showing the most emotion the Crusader's have ever heard before his blue eyes narrow and his face floods with emotions for once: anger, surprise, shock and grief. "YOU BASTARD!" The student cries out, raising his arm straight at the tensed up young man. Star Platinum flies forward, fist ready, and he punches, fast as a blink-

And misses.

When Star Platinum was still lunging, the other Crusaders had watched in surprise as the brown haired man had vaulted onto the table next to him, Star Platinum just missing him. The brown haired man stumbles on the table, hissing and pulling at his hair like a madman before jumping back onto the ground, eyes squeezed shut and clutching at his head, fingers entwined in his hair.

"What the heck is this guy doing?" Polnaroff gapes, hesitantly retracting his Stand. Avdol keeps on staring, before his brown eyes widen, his body wavering a bit before the Egyptian steadies himself.

"It can't be," he mutters. Polnaroff turns to him in confusion.

"What?" The Frenchman says, broken heart-halves earrings swinging as he turns his head. "What's so surprising?" Kakyoin and Jotaro, on the other hand, haven't heard the questioning words that came from Avdol's mouth. Fury was flooding Jotaro's veins, enough that it actually showed on his face, narrowing his eyes, deepening his breaths, clenching his fists and sneering his face.

Star Platinum lunges forward again.

"JoJo, NO!" Calls out Avdol and Polnaroff at the same time. Hierophant Green disappears, Kakyoin staring at the two older men who's stands have already gone. But Star Platinum has already reached the young man. And the brunette doesn't dodge. No. His dilated, bright green eyes just look at the stand, face pained, one hand clutching his forehead. He raises his other arm horizontally a few inches away from his face, and his pained breathing is still pained, but it's now even. Something glints in his eyes and then what looks like golden electricity or lightning dances across his arm, creating a gold light and a slight cackling cackling sounds, the strands of gold becoming thicker and thicker, flickering around faster and faster. He opens his hand, right at the level of Star Platinum's face.

"What is that!" Cries out Polnaroff. "Th-that's not a stand, non non non, but what is it?!" The shoeless young man surprises them even more. Right when Star Platinum is about to reach his outstretched, open hand and pass through it, something else comes out of the man.

Ethereal, purple, thorny vines.

They wrap around Star Platinums neck and then his chest, pushing him backwards, out of reach from the Stand User. Jotaro chokes, shallow thorn punctures appearing across his neck and through new-formed tears on his t-shirt.

"Purple Hermit?!" Says Kakyoin in surprise, also in a position of sock, with a hand gripping the back of the chair behind him. And then for some reason, Purple Hermit disappears the golden thong disappearing. Jotaro's hand is still on his slightly bleeding neck, staring with narrowed eyes at the man, maybe a dew years older than himself.

"Who are you?" The Japanese boy demands, fists shaking with the need to just let go of his rage on anything and nearly anyone. They all go silent, the only sound in the room the heavy breathing of the man they're surrounding, who's shoulders have hunched forward and his hands clutch his head again. Then he collapses, very undramatically but slightly gracefully nonetheless. The four stare at him before Polnaroff goes forward first, picking up the fallen man, frowning with concern when the man stiffens in his arms, eyes unconsciously squeezing shut tighter and tighter.

"He's burning up" he says. "And he's bleeding." Jotaro frowns.

"Why are you caring so much for him. H-he did something to Joseph!" The violent man rages, adjusting his hat. Polnaroff just stares with concern and amazement down at the dace of the man he's holding. "Polnaroff?"

"I didn't believe it at first, but monsieur Avdol is always right and I see it. You cannot ignore the physical proof, although he is much thinner." Kakyoin walks closer to Jotaro, blinking.

"It can't be..." the observant redhead says. Jotaro looks annoyed.

"What are you all realizing without me!?" Polnaroff chuckles humorlessly.

"JoJo, by some strange force, this is your grandfather, although younger, Joseph Joestar."


	5. Chapter 5: Glass

**Yup, I'm just posting chapter after chapter. I only post on weekends, though! I also hinted at some Jotaro x Kakyoin in hee because they make a perfect pair and I had to give Kakyoin some love!**

They had carried Joseph to the room shared by Polnaroff and Avdol, the Egyptian man having the most medical experience out of the four of them. Jotaro had walked in silence next to the Frenchman the entire time, trying to look nonchalant, but his eyes kelt on drifting back to his unconscious grandfather. And not that he'd say it out loud, but his grandfather looked good when he was younger, a mix between pretty and handsome.

Polnaroff had set the elder on the bed. Kakyoin quickly went to Mr, Joestar's wrecked room to grab the mans stuff and close the door, putting the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the doorknob.

Avdol grabs grans his bag, getting out the supplies. Jotaro leans against a wall next to the bed, crossing his arms and just staring at the brunette in the bed, trying to think why he had attacked them. And his arm had regrown? What had caused that to happen?! Kakyoin had brought Joseph's metal arm as well, and Jotaro had taken one look at the blood and the long wires that stuck out before blanching, trying not to imagine how much pain he had been in with having stuff being torn out his body and something new growing in it's place, and all of that had happened no more then a hundred feet away from where he had slept rather peacefully at night.

Avdol carefully removes Joseph's stained white shirt off. Jotaro watches him do so, and he had expected a toned body, yes, but also smooth, flawless skin.

Well, it wasn't flawless.

There were, for one, scratches both dry and bloody in his arms and neck. Avdol and Jotaro look a little closer, and there are tiny shards of glass scattered across his left hand. There was also a large dark spot on his right arm, one that hadn't been there a day ago. His chest had scars on them, some of them small, but the majority of them longer and thicker. There is one particularly nasty one snaking from next to his right armpit and over some of his chest and snaking down, almost to his belly button.

Avdol gets out a pair of tweezers and hands them to Jotaro.

"Star Platinum is fast and precise" Avdol says as Jotaro just looks kind-of lost. "He can pull out the glass faster than I can." Jotaro nods, Star Platinum coming out. He holds out his hand and Star takes it. It bends down, and it's arm suddenly becomes a blur and all of the glass is gone, now piled up neatly on the bedside table. Instead of the glass on the Joestar's hand are tens of cuts with the blood starting to leak out. Avdol quickly gets the ointment and runs it over all of the cuts on his hand before grabbing a roll of bandage and tightly wrapping his hand, causing the unconscious man to tense and hiss in pain before relaxing. Polnaroff and Kakyoin are sitting in the corner, quietly talking to each other while sneaking glances over to the bed. Then Avdol moves on to the other arm, rubbing it over all of the scratches, doing the same to the one's on Joseph's neck. Jotaro notices a little, weirdly colored scar over his grandfather's wind-pipe, another one over his heart. He has no idea what his grandfather did to get all of these scars, and neither Joseph, his mom, or his grandmother really told him anything about Joseph before his mother, Holly, was born. His heart pangs at the thought of the women he jokingly calls 'bitch' and the poor condition she's in right now. But maybe he can finally find out more about his grandfather. He may be friendly, funny and childish, but Joseph Joestar was actually a really mysterious figure. Jotaro's mind snaps back into focus when he see's Avdol get another ointment out, spreading it across Joseph's lower left arm and then slowly massaging it in.

"What's that supposed to do?" Jotaro asks. Avdol grows a small smile on his face, knowing Jotaro feels a lot more emotion than he lets on, especially when it comes to his family.

"It's a muscle relaxant and slight pain reliever " the Egyptian says, lifting up the arm a little bit so he can get all parts of it. "He just had a limb regrown and something that was a part of him for decades forcefully removed from his body. He will be in pain, even with what I'll give him, but the brunt of it will be gone."

"And what about his illness?" Jotaro says, motioning to Joseph's sweating forehead and labored breathing.

"The only fever medicine I have are pills, and I don't want him to accidenlty swallow them the wrong way, so we'll wait until he's awake. In the meantime. . . " Avdol quickly walks to the bathroom, the sound of a tap turning on flooding onto the room before it's gone. Avdol returns with a wooden bowl of water and one of the hotel-provided hand towels. He soaks the towel, wringing it out, before spreading his sweating forehead, the young looking man shivering and flinching. "Re-soak and out the cloth on his every few minutes." He tells Jotaro. "I'm going to go with Polnaroff to get mister Joestar some new clothes, since his old ones were a bot big on him." Polnaroff's head snaps on.

"Quoi?" He says, slipping into French.

"We'e going clothing shopping for mister Joestar."Polnaroff punches a fist into the air.

"Woo-hoo!" He whoops. Kakyoin rolls his eyes— he's learning from Jotaro the magnificent ways to act nonchalant when he's laughing inside. Polnaroff is a good person to hang around for the heart and soul.

"So your making me stay here and take care of this old man?" Jotaro complains. Kakyoin smirks.

"He doesn't look like an old man. He might even look younger than you!" Kakyoin laughs when Jotaro sends a glare at him. Avdol grabs his wallet and leaves with Polnaroff, the latter ranting about what fancy Indian clothes he can get. Jotaro pulls up a chair next to the bed, putting his hat on the bedside table. He grabs the cloth from the unconscious mans forehead, soaking it, wringing it, then putting it back on, eyes determined and hands precise. Then he leans back in his chair, crossing his arms. While then, Kakyoin has gotten something out from his bag: a sketchbook and a pencil. He sits down in his own chair, crossing one leg over the other, putting the end of the pencil by his lips before his eyes light up and he starts drawing. He draws quickly, the sound of the graphite scratching against the paper filling the room. And for some reason, Jotaro feels uncomfortable. He stays still, but he moves his field of vision to the side, just to see Kakyoin looking up and examining Jotaro. He grins when Jotaro see's him.

"Hold still, JoJo. You don't want your portrait to turn out bad, hmm?" The redhead holds his gaze with JoJo before the black haired man looks back at the bed, blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Aw~ you're blushing!" Kakyoin playfully coo's.

"Shut up." Jotaro mutters darkly, staying still. "Just finish the damn portrait already." And Kakyoin laughs. He finishes the drawing minutes later, walking over to Jotaro to show him, a drawing so much more different than the weird painting he'd made of JoJo the first day he met him while under Dio's control. It's a really nice drawing, actually, with sketched out shadows and the folds of his clothes, the drawed-out-Jotaro even showing the same stoicism and attentiveness the real Jotaro had been showing his grandfather. And of course, Kakyoin had even drawn the blush.

"Heh." Jotaro simply says. He waits a little before saying,"that's actually a nice drawing." And then Kakyoin, now smiling and content, moves his chair next to Jotaro, flipping to a mew page and starting a new drawing while Jotaro soaks, wrings, and replaces the wet cloth on Joseph's forehead. He looks over at Kakyoin's drawing. "Put a shirt on him." He says before going back to his vigil.


	6. Chapter 6: Panic

**Wow! This one's a big one, with 2000 plus words. Anyway, DIO! is mentioned, and we have some bonding between Joseph and Polnareff. And yes, for those addicts out there, there is some more Joseph feelz.**

The first thing he noticed was how miserable his body felt. There was a sort of stickiness, as if he finished an intensive workout but never took a shower, the sweat having dried on his body. He also hurt. Not the mild pins-and-needles or the annoying pain of a numb limb. This was something that suddenly made his muscles tense. Even though his eyes are closed, he can feel the presence of people around him and he feels so so so confused. He remembers waking up before and feeling scared, corned, anxious. He remembers every step he took sending pain through his body, his throat raw and his left band just feeling weird. He remembers blurs of people and being cornered and then something coming at him and then he almost attacked someone and then...

Darkness.

He leaves his eyes closed, his memory still a bit muddy. Wh-what was he doing before that? Hmm...he had punched Kars into the sky and the rock he was on was about to hit the ocean. Wait. No. That was decades ago! No, he was in...India. Yes, India, with his grandso-

When did he get married? Ah! Suzie Q, right. Right right right. How did he forget his wife? And his mission to Egypt? But those memories seem fresh, and so do the ones that he tries to ignore. Why were they so fresh? And he's still confused, damnit! What's going on?

He tries to become aware of his surroundings, acting like he's asleep or unconscious or whatever-he's-supposed-to-be. There's weight on his legs- pants, most likely, and also something touching the skin of his chest. It's not light enough to be a shirt, so he's not wearing any clothes up there, then, so he concludes that it's a blanket. He then moves a finger juuuust a little bit. Soft. Smooth. Kinda stiff. A bed then, most likely either a hotel bed or a bed that has really stiff sheets. He breathes through his nose. He can smell some of his own sweat, but also the smell of food and spices. He's still in India, and- right! They're in a hotel. One with good bathrooms. Aw, great! Now his head hurts even more. Why does he feels so terrible? And then a feeling washes over him and he doesn't know why. It's just...pure. Undefinable. Heart-stopping. Fear.

His bright green eyes snap open, and Joseph Joestar reveals to the world that he's awake, quickly sitting up in the bed.

"Hey hey hey! Calmes toi! Calmes toi!" There are hands on his shoulders, and Joseph's breathing heavily. His fists are clenched so hard, he can feel blood start to wet his fingers. "The one time they're not here. J-just hold on!" Joseph stares straight ahead, the hands moving to cup the sides of his face. Those blue eyes are scared and concerned, eyebrow-less brows furrowed. He knows those eyes. He knows that accented english. He tries to relax into those hands, but the panic is still there. If not, it feels like it's worsening, his throat closing up and his heart speeding up.

"Why are you panicking? Whats wrong? Hey, are you awake, or still out of it like at breakfast?" Joseph just lightly trembles, trying not to freak out anymore. Thoughts pass through his head at rapid speeds. Getting choked by Hermit Purple. Jotaro shooting himself in the head, Star Platinum not catching it in time. Holly dying. Lisa Lisa falling from the hook into the spiked ground. The Empress ripping out his throat. Watching a cross-shaped slab of stone falling onto Caesar...

"J-just try to focus on me! Mon dieu, where's Jotaro!?" There was that one word, 'mon dieu'. It was French...but still. The words had an accented lilt, the foreign word just making it more foreign.

"C-caesar...Caesarino?" Joseph gasps, voice hysteric. And his voice sounds so broken, Polnareff 's eyes widening, confused. Then the blue orbs turn sad.

"Jo-"

"N-no" Joseph stutters, his British accent becoming thicker. "P-Polnareff ?" Joseph manages weakly.

"What?" Polnareff asks, hearing the older mans semi-coherent voice Exhausted, the green-eyed man tries to swallow down his panic attack, leaning into the younger man. Polnareff doesn't hesitate, being a truly kind man, and wraps his arms around the panicking Joestar. Joseph doesn't understand why, but he just feels so emotional, so much more uncaring for what one may think about his actions. Joseph clutches at Polnareff 's black shirt-thing, the blue-eyed man's arms holding him close, patting his head while slowly rocking. They're like that for two minutes, crying reduced to occasional sobs, his body still violently trembling.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Polnareff softly asks, fingers gently brushing the back of Joseph's hair. Joseph only thinks about how Polnareff isn't feeling awkward about hugging an old man before everything comes crashing back and he lets himself be held.

"It hurts" Joseph finally manages, his voice hoarse and quiet. "E-everything, it hurts. Wh-why does all hurt?" His voice is muffled by Polnareff's chest, the Frenchman looking more and more worried.

"Damn it, where are people when you actually need them!" Polnareff exclaims quietly. "D'accord... I'm just going to lay you down, okay?" Joseph's eyes widen.

"No no NO!" He exclaims, holding on tighter to Polnareff, who doesn't react with the minuscular increase of the poor man's weak grip. "It hurts, Polnareff, e-everything." Polnareff frowns for a moment, trying to think, before his face lights up.

"Okay. We're going to do a little game. Okay?" Joseph trembles before nodding, Polnareff's body relaxing with the small victory. "I need you to look up though, cher" he says, not hesitating to add in the word of endearment. What the Joestar needs in comfort, and Polnareff always remembers that word calming him down when his mother would use it. Oh, how he misses France. "I don't really know how to use this technique, but here we go. Tell me five things you can see." Joseph's head slowly tilts a bit, and Polnareff feels so much sympathy when he see's the man's bright green eyes, less fevered that they were that morning. But they're red around the edges, tears tracks dried on his face. "Come on, Joseph" Polnareff urges softly. "Five things. What do you see?" Joseph is quiet for a few moments.

"Y-your skin" he says, voice shaky, a small hiccup following the word. Polnareff rubs his back. "The carpet on th-the floor. The crack in the wall." Polnareff rubs his back some more.

"Your doing good. Two more."

"The door" Joseph says slowly, as if it weren't really there, "and...my hand." Polnareff smiles.

"Good, good! Okay. I think it's...four things you can feel?" Joseph nods, his grip on Polnareff relaxing a bit, his shoulders loosening.

"Y-your shirt thing. My pants. A bandage on my arm. A-and the pain." Polnareff tries not to frown at the last one. Why was he hurting? It can't be the illness or whatever. Was it because of how he is at the moment?

"Now, three thi-"

"I think I'm good." Joseph says, voice still hoarse but lighter now. "I...It's gone."

"The pain?" Polnareff guess's. Joseph huffs, not moving his head so Polnareff is still stuck with a view of his fluffy, slightly sweat dampened brown hair.

"No." Says Joseph, and suddenly his accent is different. "Not the pain. It was...panic. A panic attack." The elder moves a little, relaxing a lot, and resting against Polnareff. "This is cozy." And then at that moment, the hotel room's lock clicks and the door swings open. Jotaro marches in with Avdol and Kakyoin following behind him, Kakyoin holding some papers and Avdol holding a small bottle.

"The pharmacy finally got stocked." Jotaro says cooly before his eyes fall on Polnareff sitting on the bed, looking a slight bit panicked as Joseph, still shirtless with the blanket pooled around his waist, is held against the silver-haired man, body only trembling lightly. "What are you doing?" Polnareff scoffs at the question.

"What do you think?" Jotaro shakes his head.

"Trying to molest him" the teenager replies, walking over to the bed. "What's wrong with him?" He tears off the end of the small paper box, shaking out a small tray of pills. Joseph stiffens, grip tightening a bit. Polnareff understands.

"He had a panic attack" he said. "It scared me, I admit. And it took you three long enough!" Jotaro just shrugs, trying not to show the concern he held towards his grandfather. "He also says that he's hurting a lot. Everywhere." Avdol nods knowingly at that, eyes softening as he looks at the two on the bed.

"Kakyoin, get some water" Jotaro deadpans, popping a pill out of the tray.

"Does the pain feel like that of a wound, or something else?" Avdol inquires.

"Something else" Joseph says tiredly from his position against Polnareff.

"Now how about your hearing? Do things sound louder, more annoying? Like a high pitch sound that always hurts?"

"The third one." Joseph says, and Jotaro turns to Avdol, lightly frowning at the Egyptian.

"What are you doing?" The teen asks, but Avdol keeps his attention on Joseph.

"Are smells too strong? I can just smell some of the leftover curry we had for lunch. Does it smell like it's right infront of you, the spices too strong?" Joseph voices his agreement. Avdol sighs. "Just as I thought. Sensory overload. His body probably changed overnight, which is about eight hours. His nerves and cells have just been refreshed! So he isn't used to this. That's why he's feeling so much pain. There's nothing we can do for that. We just have to wait it out." And then Joseph's head snaps up, his eyebrows furrowing. He pulls away from Polnareff and swings his legs over the bed.

"Wait a moment" the brunette says. "What do you mean by tha-" he suddenly stops, his hand moving to his throat, mouth open a little. "M-my voice? What the heck? I-I sound different!" And then he looks at his hand, noticing the bandages wrapped around them. Jotaro scoffs.

"Yeah. You have an American accent, jiji. But now your trying out a British accent." Jotaro adjusts his hat at this statement. "This isn't the time to be playing around with your voice."

"Hey!" Joseph exclaims, getting up, ignoring the slight feeling of nausea. He points a finger at the equally tall teen, his other hand fisting at his side. "Let me just tell you that I am indeed British, and I am not trying to feign an accent! It just changes because of how long I lived in New York for!" And, indeed, his British accent isn't fake, even more-so because of the fact that it just became stronger by the end of his rant. Jotaro blinks, and Kakyoin returns with the water at last from the bathroom.

"I didn't know you were British" Avdol says. He just took the crosshairs away from Jotaro.

"And what did you mean by "my body changed overnight"? Y-your talking about me having caught a cold, right?" And now Avdol is getting a little bit nervous. He remembers the one encounter he had with Dio, and Mr, Joestar's voice amd talking style is now like Dio's. With some sort of natural charm, a sort of lure. His manner of speech that is the same as the vampires, as well as that accented english unique to the British, but now sounding entrancing when coming from the mouth of a Joestar or someone that has their body.

"Y-you" stutters Avdol, "um..something happened to you that made you..different."

"What do you mean!?" Joseph cries out, frustrated.

"You were feral this morning" Kakyoin interrupts, leaning against the wall. "And we didn't know it was you because of you because of your appearance, obviously, but then we sensed your stand and we say a gold thing with Hermit Purple. You managed to catch Star Platinums attack. I need to ask you some questions about that."

"I wonder what the gold was too."

"And how did you catch my attack?"

"Who was that Caesar guy?"

"And then when you didn't freak out."

"-were quite out of-"

"Caesar.

"Gold."

"Blood."

"Attack."

"Catchferalwhatisgoingomlotsofbloodprostheticarmbrownhairyounger-"

"SHUT UP!" Joseph yells over the talking people, even Avdol who is supposed to be calm and collected and the mature one here. Polnareff has stood up even, and they all seem to have closed up on him, Joseph covering his hands with his ears because of all the noise it was so painful...

His breathing evens with the anger.

And then he notices that his Hamon has activated. Joseph just keeps on breathing, heavily bit steady, his arms writhing with the golden energy, flickering once or twice over his bright green eyes.

"Just be quiet, the lot of you! I-I don't even know what your talking about!" The Hamon still flowing through him, he marches past them, the golden energy seeming to reach out towards them, even causing Jotaro to flinch. His frustrated steps release sparks when he walks, kicking open the bathroom door, going out of view. Jotaro signs, looking at the medicine and glass of water on the bedside table. The four of them tense, imagining the now much younger looking Joestar staring into the mirror, ready for a panicky reaction.

"OH MY GOD!"

Yup.

There it is.

After a few minutes of Avdol occasionally breaking the silence by stating his observations about the new, younger Joseph Joestar, Kakyoin is the first to break. "I'll go after him" the redhead says, eager to escape the bizarre conversation, taking the water and medicine with him.

An hour later, they're all calmed down, although a bit wary of the now very energetic Joseph, and are packed up and now moving on to their next portion of the journey.

——-

**True story, here. First episode of JoJo with Joseph in it (English dubbed, of course!) and I think. "Hey. Woah woah woah. Joseph seems a looooot like Dio." And that night, I was like "oh my god! Is Joseph related to Dio? Did Dio raise him? TELL ME!" And then I watched the next episode and it all became clear to me that Joseph doesn't even know who Dio is and the personality relevance is just out of chance...**

**Or _is _it?**


	7. Chapter 7: DIO! ?

**This is just a fun, bonus chapter continuing the timeline of this story, further exploiting my mental thought of Joseph being so much like Dio, he could of been adopted by him and no one would guess they aren't related.**

Joseph just stares at himself, his hands pressing around his face. He also notices the fact that his prosthetic arm is gone and he has his frickin' limb back! And then he remembers the pain he had last night (was it really just less than twelve hours ago?) with the wires getting torn out and separated from his nerves, the metal fusing away from his skin.

His hair, once short and grey, is now dark brown, black in some lights, with the fringes in the front sticking out. His wrinkles are gone, his ears a bit smaller, and his skin pale from whatever made him look young again.

But he's not wearing a shirt, which reveals all the skin that isn't covered with bandages. For some sick reasons, he still has the scars he got years and years after the Pillarmen and they look the same, but the one's he got during the approximate age he looks like look very very fresh. His hand brushes against the bright scar against his windpipe and heart, where the two wedding rings had been. He twists around, and he can see the horrible, still red and raised scars from that rock he was on crashing into the ocean, and he can feel the ghost of the pain he felt with so much of his bones breaking from the impact. He puts his hands on the sink, star8g at himself.

"Mister Joestar?" Joseph turns his head, a small small tugging at his lips.

"Kakyoin." He says. The redhead looks a bit uncomfortable, but there is also sympathy in his eyes. "Please. Just call me Joseph. That makes me feel old, and right now I'm..young. I'd say JoJo, but it seems like Jotaro's stolen that from me." Kakyoin politely nods.

"Okay, Joseph. I know you're probably confused" he says, and Joseph grunts in agreement, "but we have a mission to complete." He holds out the glass of water and medicine. "You also meed to get better quickly." Joseph nods, taking the pill and water gratefully, quickly downing it.

"Yeah. We should get packing." Joseph says. Then he teases, "now that I'm not an old man anymore, we can probably be a lot faster." Kakyoin nods.

"True." Joseph then moves to leave, but then Kakyoin grabs his arm, which is still uncomfortably warm. "Wait!" He blushes. "They're, um, having a strange conversation." Joseph lifts an eyebrow, baiting him. Kakyoin looks down, letting go of Joseph's arm so that he could rub his own. "They, um...are making connection between how you and Dio sound and behave." Joseph gapes.

"Me? Similar to that slut? No, on my god, no!" He exclaims. Kakyoin grins.

"Well, you aren't wearing a shirt..." Joseph then grins. He turns towards the mirror, Kakyoin beside him, and perfectly mimics the very revealing pose that Dio does in all of the spirit photo's, with his back towards the mirror and the side of his face showing, his hand positioned over it. Kakyoin holds in his laughter.

"I-I have an idea..."

It only takes one minute, a flashlight, and Kakyoin's colored pencils.

Hierophant Green stretches out string thin and gets a flashlight. Then, it draws all of the thick curtains and turns off the lights before spreading out over any light sources, making the room pitch black. This causes Avdol, , Kakyoin, Polnareff, and Jotaro to immediately go on guard, thinking it's an enemy stand. Kakyoin has joined them, wanting to see their expressions first hand.

A creepy chuckle that seems to come from everywhere echoes around the room. Avdol and Polnareff's faces pale in the darkness, that voice familiar. And then, perfectly times, Hierophant Green switches on the flashlight, thinly covering it so that the light is dull and has an eerie green tint. And it shines on a tall, pale-skinned, muscled figure with a star-shaped birthmark and a dark scar around his neck. The light doesn't reach his hair, but it does reach the side of their face with a glinting eye and a poised hand, a glint of teeth and red liquid.

"No! He found us!" Exclaims Polnareff. Avdol is in shock.

"Dio!" He manages with fear, and the chuckle comes again, blood-chilling and entrancing. And suddenly something is wrapped around the three, and Jotaro is now in shock. It's Hierophant Green, wrapped around them. And Kakyoin's face is dull in the green light, looking emotionless. Jotaro just see's a skin-like lump on his forehead.

"Kakyoin?" Jotaro croaks. "He's being controlled!" Dio chuckles.

"Yes, it is me, DIO! Prepare to meet your doom." His voice has something entrancing in it, and he has the same accent as Joseph, the same amount of accent. And then Dio completely turns his back towards them, and he suddenly glows a menacing gold and he starts to turn around before the vampire doubles over and starts laughing, the green light falling away, with Hierophant Green also disappearing. Light returns to the room.

"What the Hell?!" Exclaims Polnareff indignantly. Kakyoin has collapsed, laughing. Wait...

"I-I'm not p-poSESSED!" He manages before breaking into laughter. "Y-your faces. Oh my god, Jotaro!" And the cherry lover snorts. A loud, hearty snort. If he's not possessed, then...

"Good grief" Jotaro manages, humor in his voice before he even kets out a few chuckles. "Jiji, you almost had me."

"I had you!" Joseph cries out from his position on the ground, rolling around with his arms wrapped around his belly, loudly laughing. It was hard to believe that the man was feeling unwell. And then he shrieks as Polnareff attacks him falling on the ground beside him, holding down the man as he tickles him.

"I surrender! I surrender!" Joseph shrieks, green eyes squeezed shut and a wide grin on his face, the laughter and the joy overwhelming the sensory pain he still has,

Yup.

This was the group that was supposed to defeat an immortal vampire. Well, maybe they could if they got the person trying to impersonate said vampire to surrender because of a few tickles.

They finally leave an hour later after lots of laughs and a sneaky picture taken by Avdol of young looking Joseph protecting his stomach while on the floor, his legs clad in brown pants kicking and Polnareff reaching to mercilessly tickle him. Jotaro's shadow also manages to sneak in.

And then they also f8ally manage to get a shite shirt on the guy.

And theeeeen they finally leave.


	8. Chapter 8: Temperance

**A special someone will now be introduced in this! Now introducing the _real _DIO!**

It's dark. It's always dark. Pitch black except for the candlelight in the corner, illuminating bookshelves and two antique, plush armchairs faced at an angle towards each other. The flame doesn't flicker from wind, lightly wavering. The sound of a page flipping. A light hum. A chuckle. An odd feeling fills the chilly room, and where there was one candle, there are numerous, filling that end of the room with light.

There, in all of his glory, is Dio Joestar-Brando. He has an elbow on the armrest, hand cupping his face, the other holding a book. He's smiling, a calculative smile on a pale face.

"I can feel it" he says. "The insufferable Joestar's are getting closer." He tuts. "I never wanted to send you out so soon, but they are already in Egypt, my dear pawn. I never wanted them to know about you." His golden eyes with a glint of red look manic, staring at the person infront of him with mild excitement. "Or maybe not. You could break free, somehow. I think..yes. YES!" Dio stands up in glee, book dropped on his armchair and running a hand through his hair.

"We will wait, my pawn. Wait until they reach my mansion. I will send Ice and D'Arby out first. They are powerful, but you can never underestimate a Joestar. Then I will send you, when they are weakened. When they think they have me, they have found me, and will most likely will be chasing after me like a pack of hounds. Only then will I send you. I think you can do it, but do be wary, my pawn. Jotaro has a powerful stand, but the brains belong to Joseph." He halts, grinning at the other man. He flinched. 'Oh, this is good' Dio thinks.

"You still feel for Joseph, do you not? Even with his aged body and gray hair. Even though he has a wife, a daughter, a grandson and thinks no more of you...you react to his name?" He 'pawn' doesn't move. Dio sighs, bending down to pick up his book before going to the bookshelves, scanning the spines before he plucks a leather-bound novel and replaces it with the one in his hand.

"It's almost eight at night. I want you to find me a meal in a half hour and bring her back?" He doesn't have to wait- he'd already forced the thought with the flesh bud.

"Yes." Says a monotoned, dull voice. The figure stands, fire illuminating his face and body.

He's dressed in a billowy white shirt tucked into white pants, which in turn are tucked into shin-high brown, Italian leather boots. There is an old, frayed, green and yellow long striped scarf loosely wrapped around his neck, never cleaned over the years but treasured, so it has soot and ash that has been absorbed by it and flecks of blood on it. Even with the flesh bud, he could never forget the scarf: found on the coast of Italy, and he had cradled it and cried until nightfall, and then...it was all a blur of grief and then nothing.

Over the white and some of it below the old scarf is a light blue coat that seems to gracefully shift with every movement like water, even shimmering with the faint light from the fire. It reaches just above his knees, silver buttons only done once in the middle. His fingerless gloves are also blue, studs of steel on the knuckles.

His face is lightly tanned, green eyes dull. He required more control than the other stand users, so most of what made him him was controlled. There is a white feather in his hair, blond locks tied back except for some loose hair in the front to cover the flesh blood, violet markings on his cheekbones. He nods at Dio, the lock of hair moving, uncovering a jagged scar that runs from his ear and down the side of his face at a very slight angle, reaching the corner of his chin before the hair falls black into place.

"Go, user with the stand called Temperance Acquamarina" Dio says cooly. "And be sure to get a bite to eat yourself." The white and blue outfitted man bows deeply before leaving, steps the exact same length and at the same speed. This was something only this person would do. If he weren't under Dio's control, Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli would of already kicked him were the sun will never shine.

**Yup. CAESAR! I _had _to bring him back. I had so much emotion when he (spoilers) died in part two. So I decided to bring him back. And no one knows about his return to life. He was in the hospital, and then quickly went to Switzerland and then Italy to find Joseph, but found only his scarf instead. So yeah. It's sad. Caesar thinks JoJo's dead, and JoJo inturn thinks that Caesar is dead. Heartbreaking, eh? And he doesn't really process all the things that Dio told him about JoJo being alive because of, well, the flesh-bud. And Caesar keeps up his Hamon training before Dio. Dio just gives him drops of his blood everynow and then to supplement the flesh-bud's control, which also happens to stop his physical and biological aging.**


	9. Chapter 8(More): Acquamarina

**So this is just really really _really _IMPORTANT information on Caesar's stand so you don't have to think about what his Stand actually _does _in later chapters. I had so much fin with this! And you can guess which favorite boy(s) will get affected by Temperance Acquamarina's second power perk.**

**STAND MASTE**R: Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli

**STAND NAME**: Temperance Acquamarina

**POWER**: B

**SPEED**: C

**RANGE**: D

**DURABILITY**: A

**PRECISION**: C

**POTENTIAL**: B

_Temperance Acquamarina_ is only usable when in contact with it's stand master. It does not take a humanoid form like many stands, but instead is sort of substance-like. It has a translucent aquamarine color. It cover's parts of it's user at will, even being able to cover it's user entirely. At the user's will, it can become like a liquid, a gel, or a solid that is very durable. It can also extend itself from the user in shapes, such as a long, metal spike, a sword, an axe, or pole. Unlike other stands, _Temperance Acquamarin_a _does not_ transfer any damage it takes onto it's user. The only thing that will cause any harm is to break part of the Stand's contact with the user, which will lead to the part Temperance Acquamarina that had broke contact disappearing and causing fatigue to the user and weakness to the Stand. The maximum amount of time it takes to then regain strength with any amount of contact-breaking is sixteen hours. The minimum amount of time is four hours. This has only happened once, when Dio approached Caesar for the first time. It is very hard for the Stand to break contact with the user, thus making the Stand's durability rate an A.

**IMPORTANT**: Another power of _Temperance Acquamarina _is that it can envelop another person in a solid shell that can immobilize them and allow the stand master to safely advance on the opponent while protected by _Temperance Acquamarina_. A risk is that this requires more of the stand master's energy since it requires more of _Temperance Acquamarina_, and will also affect the stand master more severely if disconnected. It also requires the opponent to be in close proximity, and then also keeps them in very close proximity, which poses a threat to both sides. _Temperance Acquamarina_ can do two things once the opponent is enveloped. One is that it can leech Stand Energy from the opponent, permanently reducing it while gaining. Another thing that can happen is that the opponent can gain Stand Energy permanently, but only temporarily reduces the Stand Energy of _Temperance Acquamarina_'s stand master. Either way, when two people are enveloped by _Temperance Acquamarina_ at the same time, Stanid Energy will be gained permanently and lost either temporarily or permanently.

**NOTE**: This is how Dio was able to make the World more powerful, but only in regards to range. Before, the World could only affect within a meter and quarter range. This got increased to it's max range once he utilized _Temperance Acquamarina_. But because of the World's power, it requires Dio to periodically take Stand Energy, or else the World will slowly start to reduce back to it's original range.


	10. Update

So, um, hey readers! It's been a long time ince I've update _anything _on . So, first of all, all of my fics on this platform were finger-tapped-out by me on an ipad mini, so my fingers hurt after a while and updates were slow, chapters had a lot of errors, and the quality honestly sucked. So I took the cowards path and just stopped posting. Well, a few months ago, my dad got me a laptop! And I forgot all about my fanfic account because I've been using AO3 (username: Kono_Rohan_Da) and posting fics on that. But now I will, in the foreseeable future, be updating and editing and even re_writing_ some of my incomplete fics! So, if I've left any of you at a cliff hanger, I'm so sorry. If you want to know what would of happened, email me at rohan. and I'll send you a thorough summary of what would happens after where I left off, because it's still iffy if I'll actually update any of my fics on sincd its been so long.

-JeSonoAka


End file.
